


Wine Pon You

by mysticmylifeisamess_enger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Bites, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmylifeisamess_enger/pseuds/mysticmylifeisamess_enger
Summary: Jumin always held an innocuous image, clean in every definition of the word. But just how willing was he to let you taint that?





	Wine Pon You

**Author's Note:**

> Trade piece for a lovely, anonymous person ^^ I’m so happy that I got to write for them & to write for Jumin (a man after my own heart & pants) / the title is from a doja cat song I've had on repeat while writing
> 
> & thank you imaginarydaydreams for proofreading/beta-ing, I owe you my life <3

Behind the walls of his penthouse, Jumin would drop the professional and business-oriented demeanor, leaving it at the door like a coat he can simply strip off. It was something he found himself doing much more in your presence, shifting to the gentle, soft-spoken man that handled you entirely with care. Any semblance of the formal, serious CEO he was painted out to be practically dissipated to nothing around you.

In the comfort of your shared space, you two developed a nightly routine of welcoming each other home; sharing in each other’s presence as you two recounted the day to one another over dinner; and sharing a bit of wine to wind down for bed.

And tonight was no different than the last— finding yourself in his warm embrace at the end of a long day. You weren’t sure if it was the particularly strenuous day or the new bottle of wine, but his touches seemed to linger just a few seconds longer. His grasp was always just a bit tighter, as if he didn’t want to let go. His lips found their way to yours much more often than usual. And his words, while seemingly wholesome and sweet, had an underlying and evident _need_.

Once it came time to get ready for bed, he was all too eager to move this into the bedroom; a gentle grasp on your hand as he lead you to. As soon as the door closed behind you, you moved to one of the drawers to fetch his and your pajamas.

The lack of movement through the room had you curious, wondering if he had passed out already. Though you turned to find him sitting at the edge of the bed, attention fully on your form. His hands extended forward, a silent plea for you to come to him. The smile on his face felt warm and inviting, but his eyes held a darker look, as if it had an underlying intention to the seemingly sweet gesture. The curl on his lips deepened with every step you made over to him until he pulled you close.

”If only you could see how beautiful you look right now, my love. The blush on your cheeks, the smile on your lips you’re trying to bite back, and the way your eyes look at me like that, as if begging for something-” his hands held your sides, gazing up at you with hazy eyes full of pure adoration -“I really would do anything for you.”

“How much alcohol content was in that wine?” you asked between laughs, moving the stray hairs out of his eyes and cupping his face between your hands.

“Enough to know that I want to make you mine tonight-” he murmured, his lips moved to press against your palms -“Completely and absolutely _mine_.”

His hands on your hips inched lower, landing on your ass before they gripped and pulled you closer, almost flush against him. The small gasp you let slip had him biting back a wide grin; amused, not only at your flushed expression, but at the small flash of want in your eyes that he caught before it shifted.

He was ceaseless, truly. He knew when he needed to back down, but he also knew when to press for what he wanted and just how. And to say that you didn’t love that about him would be a blatant lie.

His lips pursed, signaling for you to give him a kiss. You rolled your eyes teasingly before mouthing ‘just one,’ to which he confidently accepted with a small smile. One kiss wouldn’t hurt. You could sate that bit of hunger with just one press.

Leaning down, your lips barely brushed his and you relished in the audible growl at your tease. Before you could continue, his hand came up, threading through your locks before his lips smashed into yours. The desperation to keep you close had him swiping his tongue against your lips, begging to taste you fully.

One innocent, simple press led to two, to five more until you were just as hungry as him. Slowly, he had strung you along this calculated plan, anticipating that you’d give in completely. Every movement of his tongue and placement of his hands were precise and intentional until you were moving to straddle his lap, fingers fumbling to unbutton his shirt and drawing patterns over his exposed chest.

The taste of wine on him could have easily given you a buzz, had his movements not been so intoxicating already, savoring the taste and feel of his tongue wrestling your own for dominance. His hands had a tight grip on your hips, almost guiding them as you rocked into his own. The bed underneath creaked at your every movement, mixing in tandem with the sound of your lips fervently pressing to his.

His lips moved against yours in a slow, methodical pattern that truly had you lightheaded, depending solely on his grip to keep you intact and grounded. Though the scent of his aftershave and cologne added to the sensuality of it all, a mix of musk and sandalwood with the smallest hint of vanilla overwhelming your senses in the best way. Nothing about his movements felt sloppy in the slightest. Instead it was a coordinated dance of lips, teeth, and tongue that left the two of you breathless.

Yet you two couldn’t get enough of each other. Even as you two were flush against the other, lips moving in sync, and eating up each other’s moans, it still didn’t feel like enough. Pulling away, he caught your lower lip between his teeth, tugging on it slowly until it was released. The hooded and impatient look in his eyes as he did so almost seemed like he was begging you to fuck him right there, right now.

Your lips moved on their own as they pressed against his cheek, inching slowly and carefully down his jawline. Wet, open-mouthed kisses painted a trail down to his neck. Though once you reached it, your eyes scanned over the clear, porcelain skin, lingering as you paused your movements. His skin always made for a clean-cut look, not a single blemish to contrast against it.

The thought of marking him as your own, biting down on that perfect skin of his, wasn’t new. Every time you two ever got close like this, the temptation would only grow tenfold and it took everything in you not to leave even just one. But the thought of his work always stopped you, knowing you couldn’t leave evidence of your nights together for everyone in the office to see. You couldn’t dare taint his image like that, letting it be a lingering fantasy you could never voice aloud.

But something about this moment, the way his nails dug into your skin as they made their way under your shirt and his mouth seemed much more eager to taste you than usual, made it hard to resist. The lump in his throat bobbing at his every gasp and enticing you further, wondering what kind of sounds would come out if your teeth could just-

“Everything alright?” His voice pulled you out of your thoughts, realizing you had stopped in your tracks.

Pulling back, you could see his curious gaze fixed on you, concern written on his knitted brows. Something about his look felt intense, feeling yourself recede as you looked away out of embarrassment from your previous thoughts.

“Yeah, all good,” you responded quickly, shaking your head as if wiping your mind. Your gaze landed on your hands, timidly toying with the buttons of his shirt; though you could still feel his almost smoldering eyes on you. Before you could think to do anything else, his fingers found your chin, bringing it up to meet his eyes once again.

He held you still, as if searching for the answer he was looking for in your pupils. The burning blush on your cheeks spread to the tip of your ears, and it didn’t help that you couldn’t read his expression as he continued his search. Even if he was intoxicated, it wouldn’t seem like it in this moment as he focused completely in on you.

Once his head tilted in an unspoken question, eyes softening with his demeanor, you felt a puff of air release from your cheeks, not realizing you were holding your breath the entire time. A small smile returned to his lips, leaning forward to press a featherlight peck against your own.

“You can tell me, I’m not going to bite,” he finally said, though it left you biting back a laugh.

“Funny you should say that,” you started, fighting the urge to look away and fronting a bit of confidence, “there’s something that I really want to do to you, but I don’t know if you’d say yes.”

His quizzical look deepened, raising his brows and challenging you to go on. It felt all too scrutinizing, averting your eyes again to the exposed skin of his collar.

“I, um,” you started, pausing to mentally collect the will to go on, “I want to bite you. To leave marks all over you.”

The heat in your cheeks increased at hearing your one true desire said aloud, hanging in the air between the two of you. Every second of silence felt unbearable as you avoided his gaze. You weren’t sure how he would react or what his expression could be in this moment, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look. Not until you felt him inching closer, head burying in the crook of your neck.

“What’s stopping you?” His words muffled against you, pressing his lips and lightly nipping at the skin with his teeth.

“Well I’ve- ah-always worried that I could- ah-leave marks that would raise- ahh-questions at work or ruin your- nngh-image,” you answered, though the gasps at his presses interrupted your every other words. You could feel his small chuckle reverberate against your skin, lips inching up and right under your ear.

“A mark made by you is one I’d proudly wear,” he purred, nipping at your lobe and eliciting a trembling sigh, “and if I’m being honest, walking into a meeting with evidence that I belong to you, for everyone to see and speculate, sounds almost ideal.”

You felt a shiver run down the length of your spine at his words. You couldn’t help but feel he was teasing you, pulling back enough to get a good look at his face. He held that same smirk you had just seen, but there lay an underlying admiration once you locked in his gaze. A look reserved for you and you alone.

“Remember what I said, I would do anything for you. Make me yours.”

He leaned back, looking at you with a resolve that half-challenged, half-begged for you to go on. You weren’t sure what had you frozen in place— the hint of softness to subside your worries or the demand to finally do something that only played out in your imaginations— but it quickly melted and left you bolder than before.

Leaning in close until your lips were mere inches from his throat, you noticed the way he held his breath in anticipation. Your eyes trailed up to meet his, looking for a second affirmation only to meet an expectant gaze that urged you to keep going. Your mouth closed the gap between you two, tongue lapping his neck to feel his pulse under it. For as calm as he appeared, you wouldn’t expect it to be beating as fast as it was.

He tasted much sweeter than you remembered, making you much more eager. Your teeth grazed his skin, scraping along the dampened spot before closing your lips around it and biting down excitedly and harsh. The sharp hiss and feel of his jaw clenching above you had you pulling back, concern surfacing as you saw his face twist in pain.

“Jumin, I’m so sorry,” you gasped, examining the bite mark, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just be a bit gentler,” he said just above a whisper. His tone was much more comforting than condemning, though it still left you hesitant to go on.

As you inched closer once again, your lips pressed to his neck much more carefully. A light peck, teasing your teeth over his skin but it was evident that you were reluctant to bite any deeper— eyeing him with every tentative lick. Your teeth finally sank a bit deeper, but quickly yielded once you heard a slight hiss at that.

His small amount of patience seemed to vanish at that, gripping your hips just a bit harder as he flipped you over to lay on the bed. Your eyes widened a bit at the sudden movement, looking up to see he pinned you between his arms, looming over you with a depraved look in his eyes that lit your skin ablaze.

“Not that gentle,” he said a bit teasingly, leaning down until his face was buried in your neck, “Let me show you.”

The featherlight kiss he pressed to your skin had you gasping, feeling his lips curl into a small smile at that. His hand held the other side of your neck, thumb rubbing circles and guiding against your jaw to angle you up. Before you could process, his teeth sank into your neck, eliciting a loud moan that had him biting back a smirk. His lips closed around the spot, sucking as his teeth rolled and pinched the flesh underneath. All the while, his hips rocked forward, feeling the evident, clothed erection chafing against you, hooking your legs around to get a better feel.

The pleasure of his tongue soothing over the bruise outweighed the pain, throwing your head back and inviting him to make more marks. As badly as he wanted to take it, he knew you only needed a little lesson— he pulled back and admired the red and purple marks forming and the whimper that trickled from your swollen lips. The small pout would have made him cave, but he fought it as he flopped over on the bed, holding your hips firmly in place to straddle him.

“Your turn,” he said, “Use what I just taught you.”

The smirk on his lips as he eyed you, demanding you go on, made you want to wipe it right off, pressing your lips where you last bit and soothing the skin with your tongue. His head lulled back, eyes fluttering shut with a breathy sigh at your simple action. He was completely at your mercy, undeniably yours to do with as you pleased.

Your teeth lightly grazed his throat, feeling an impatient twitch beneath you. The small growl he let out vibrated against your lips, letting out a small chuckle at his evident frustration. Before he could do or say anything, your lips moved right under his jawline— pressing a kiss and following it with a sudden bite that had him reeling.

Doing as he showed, your lips closed around the spot and sucked at the skin. The satisfied hums dripping from him had made you bold, gradually getting harsher in your ministrations. Just as you felt his jaw clench, your tongue lapped at the tender spot, soothing the skin as you pressed a more loving kiss to it.

“Ah, MC...” Your name sounded like a plea rolling off his lips, followed by breathy, desperate moans. Pulling back, you could see the deep red mark glistening and blooming. You had to bite back a wide grin at the sight, a swell of pride spreading in your chest as you realized that he was undoubtedly _yours_. Everyone would see this mark and know exactly who left it and that thought left you eager to place more.

You dipped back down, finding a spot opposite of where you last bit and sank your teeth in once again. The feeling of his skin between your teeth, toying with the flesh in a way you hadn’t before, had you addicted. Everything about his reactions captivated you so wholly—the moans and hums that spilled, the call of your name a desperate mantra, and the way his body jerked slightly and writhed against you with every little press.

You wanted more, your bites becoming much more fervent as you went on. One mark became two, multiplying in a matter of minutes as you couldn’t stop. The once clear skin had been painted in red and purple spots you knew would be hard for him to explain the next day at work, but they suited him in a way you couldn’t explain.

And with every bite, his patience wore thinner until a particularly harsh one right above his collar snapped it completely. His hands gripped you hard and flipped you over to lie on your back. He loomed over you once again, taking shallow breaths as he tried to regain his composure. The look in his eyes held something dark, something entirely new to you as he buried his face in your neck once again.

“As happy as I am to see you mark me,” he whispered, his breath hot against you, “Shouldn’t everyone get to know that you’re mine as well?”

“I guess it’s only fair,” you said teasingly, feeling his teeth sink into your skin and eliciting a small yelp. It surprised you to see him so eager to get payback; it made you wonder if he had these same desires to see you so evidently his, biting and nipping at you as if one mark wasn’t enough.

You could feel his arousal pressing into you, his hips rocking into your own as his mouth continued its work. The hand you had resting in his hair slowly drifted down, fingers softly trailing from his neck down to his chest until it landed under his abdomen. His muscles flexed under your touch, jerking a bit as you palmed over his pants.

The moan against your neck had you biting back a smirk, grasping his length over the fabric and relishing in the deep groan that followed. As soon as your fingers reached for his belt, his hands grasped your wrists, pinning them to the mattress. His lips inched up next to your ear, condemning your action with a few tsks.

You expected him to scold you, to tease you for being so eager. But his hands moved to the hem of your shirt, lifting it slowly while his lips moved to press under your lobe. Once it was over and off, he dropped it to the floor unceremoniously and pulled back to admire his handiwork. Though his work wasn’t done, hands moving to remove the rest of the layers on you until you were completely bare under him.

At the same time, your eyes trailed to his own shirt— completely unbuttoned, wide open for you to see his exposed chest and abs, yet you wanted it gone. Your hands reached under, pushing the fabric off his shoulders to which he gladly let fall, joining what he had practically tore off you in a haste.

His lips trailed down the newly exposed skin, landing just above your chest. His eyes flicked up to meet yours before placing a harsh, reprimanding bite you hadn’t expected, jolting you into him. The sudden movement had you pressing yourself into him, feeling his evident arousal so close to yours.

The moan he let slip muffled against your skin, but it didn’t go unheard, biting back a wide grin as you lifted to press into him again to hear that same desperate sound. Your hips canted to his, demanding friction in your movements and taking full advantage of the position he had you in. With every press, he could feel his patience wavering, enamored by the feeling of you pressed to him and teasing him to his breaking point.

He detached his lips from you, pulling back to eye you only to be met with a sly grin. And though he would have loved to continue teasing, marking you to his liking, he couldn’t quite find the control in him keep up the act. Instead he took a hold of your thighs, spreading them apart further to admire your dripping cunt, wet to the touch just for him.

He unbuckled his pants, pulling them down enough for his length to spring out. It stood tall and erect, biting your lip as you imagined it in you. His size truly left you speechless, incredibly impressed and proud to know that it was all yours. Holding your legs apart and teasing your slick folds with it, you couldn’t fight the desperate whimper you let slip.

The small chuckle at your pleas would have made you smack him lightly had you not felt his tip slide in almost immediately. His grip on the back of your thighs tightened as he eased himself in fully, stilling himself once he was up to the hilt. The delicious stretch had you gasping, bringing a smug smile to his face.

He eyed you for a second affirmation, searching your eyes for any hint of discomfort or uncertainty. Though as soon as you nodded, returning his gaze with a lustful one, he wasted no time in moving. He pulled back a bit and gave a testing thrust forward only to see you throw your head back with a moan, hungry to hear it again and again as he set a pace with his hips.

The sheen of sweat on his forehead had the tips of his hair clinging to it. The twist of pleasure decorated the creases on his face, adding to the almost sinful sight. His eyes burning with a passion to see you unravel before him, a sight he could never truly tire of. And the proximity of it all, being able to see his handsome features during the act up close, added to the sensuality of it all. Even with the dirty, intoxicating movements, he looked downright pure.

Though what truly caught your eye was the blemishes you placed on his skin. Your devious smile spread from ear to ear, giddy to see the purple spots blooming and deepening in color above you as he continued pounding into you. As you admired your handiwork, you pulled him down and buried your face in his neck.

“Haven’t had your fill yet?” He asked teasingly, his hips unrelenting.

“Just. One. More,” you answered between the kisses you pressed before your teeth scraped along the skin, biting down harshly. He stilled with a groan for a second at the bit of pain, retaliating with a rough thrust that had you moaning against him.

The pace he set increased to a brutal rhythm, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in with a hard thrust, over and over until his name became a crescendo of desperate calls. Yet that didn’t stop your bites, it only made you more eager to leave your mark. Everything about his reaction made you want more, sucking and biting to your pleasing to pull back and see the almost starved, carnal look in his eyes.

Before you could even mention it, he pinned your arms to the side, hips continuing to meet your own as he buried his face in the line of your jaw. A bite harsher than you had left had you reeling, pressing into his chest with a loud cry. He paused for a second, a hint of worry at hearing your voice until it followed with a whimper, pressing yourself flush to his body.

As he continued biting and fucking you into the mattress with abandon, you wondered if he had these same desires to mark you as his. Whether he couldn’t hold himself back because he wanted this just as badly as you did, but he couldn’t find the words or way to tell you. Or maybe a desire he didn’t know he had until you brought it up, indulging in it the same as you have.

He pulled back to admire the scene before him; the love of his life covered in the evidence that you were his, the way you fit perfectly against him and around his cock— taking him in completely— and the way you looked at him as he sheathed himself into you. Your eyes hooded over with lust, but the underlying glint of love for him had him weak.

He could feel himself coming close, light tremors signaling his oncoming release. The way you convulsed around him, tightening around his member, made it all the harder to control himself. His hands moved to grip your ass, angling you up and reaching a spot within you that he knew made your toes curl. As he hit it over and over, you threw your head back into the mattress, feeling yourself come so close.

Your eyes closed tight as you writhed against his form, moans from both you and him filling the room as he quickened his pace to an almost inhuman rhythm. His rigorous movements made it impossible to hold on, feeling the heat in the pit of your stomach release with a loud cry of his name. Within seconds, his thrusts became erratic, slowing down as he released his own warmth inside you.

His forehead rested on yours as he came down from his high, taking in each other’s breaths as you steadied your racing heart beats. Pulling himself out of you as he flopped over to the side, he pulled you into his warm embrace, relishing in the afterglow of it all. He was quick to place kisses to the top of your head, hand drawing light patterns on the small of your back as he did so. You were entirely content, head buried in his neck and smiling to yourself at the blemishes you can see.

“You know, I really like this new look on you,” you teased, breaking the comfortable silence, “You should definitely wear it more often.”

“Only if they’re provided by you,” he retorted, placing another loving kiss at your temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter (@isabelwritesmm) or tumblr (mysticmylifeisamess-enger) ^^


End file.
